1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to protective coverings, and is more particularly concerned with a protective covering for the cut ends of ribs during an autopsy or the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
When an autopsy is performed on a body, it is standard practice to cut away a portion of the rib cage to provide access to the thoracic cavity of the body. The rib cage is cut on each side of the sternum, from the top to the bottom ribs, so the entire front of the rib cage is removed to provide the desired access. The problem with this procedure is that the cut ends of the ribs are generally quite rough, frequently being somewhat splintered. Thus, while the pathologist has a large opening for access to the thoracic cavity of the body, the rough rib ends present a constant hazard that can pierce or tear a glove, and of course pierce or tear the pathologist's skin as well.
A torn glove is always some threat to medical personnel, and if the flesh is also damaged there is a great risk of infection. The past diseases such as hepatitis are bad; but, today the threat is frequently AIDS, which is considerably worse since there is still no known cure.
In the past, some pathologists simply made an effort to be careful and not engage the rough end of a cut rib. It will be understood that this is quite difficult if one is to examine all the tissue in the body. Alternatively, people have attempted to cover the rib ends with a towel, or a surgical drape or the like. Something bulky, like a towel, is difficult to keep in place, and may interfere with the pathologist's work. Lighter weight materials such as a surgical drape may not be thick enough to guard against all the splinters and such, and is still difficult to keep in place over the cut ends of the ribs without encroaching on the work site.
There is a further problem with the cut ribs in that, after the autopsy has been completed, the body will be transferred to a mortician to be prepared for burial or other disposal. Typically, the pathologist places the visceral organs into a plastic bag, and the bag is left within the body cavity. Thus, the mortician must remove the viscera bag to begin preparation of the body. The rough rib ends sometimes snag the viscera bag, causing a large mess to be cleaned up. Further, when the mortician is working on the body, the mortician must work in the thoracic cavity, and is likely to damage the gloves and flesh as discussed above.
Thus, the prior art has not provided a solution to the hazardous situation of the rough rib ends, though the hazard has existed for many years.